Nosotros, ¿pareja?
by smile.in.love
Summary: Volvieron a confundirlos con una pareja y John se volvió a molestar. Sherlock está cansado de escucharlo y decide callarlo de una forma que el ex-militar no podrá rechazar.


**Este fic es para Solina por su cumpleaños. ¡Muchas Felicidades! *tira confeti***

**Disfruten con la lectura.**

**Nosotros, ¿pareja?**

De nuevo volvieron a llamarles pareja y, cómo no, John volvió a disgustarse. No entiendes porqué le da tanta importancia a esa tonta palabra, porque sólo es eso, un simple término. ¿Acaso una rosa olería diferente si dejara de llamarse rosa? No, claro que no. Y es que desde tu punto de vista, sin duda el más acertado, John era como esa rosa; poseía una coraza para protegerse _- y protegerte -_ de todo aquello que considerara aversivo o simplemente no bueno, un escudo que alzaba cuando se sentía amenazado o herido, o cuando le hacías enfadar adrede para divertirte con su reacción, culpa de un aburrido día, por supuesto. Pero es en esos momentos donde compruebas la gran paciencia del doctor ante tus 'rabietas', como él las llama.

Al principio te preguntabas porqué seguía a tu lado, sabiendo por comentarios cercanos _- véanse Mycroft y Lestrade -_ que no eres fácil de tratar. De ahí quizás que quisieras saber cuál era su límite, hasta dónde aguantaría; y resultó ser estoico en grado máximo.

¿Que a veces colmabas su paciencia y salía por la puerta dando un portazo tras él? Sí, en alguna que otra ocasión, pero siempre volvía, y tú te alegrabas, aunque nunca se lo dijeras.

Ese hombre le había dado otro significado a tu concepto de convivir. Pasaban casi todo el día juntos, incluso cuando estabas en tu palacio mental, sabías que estaba ahí; salvo cuando iba a la consulta o salía con alguna de sus novias _- esas arpías quita compañeros de piso -_ . ¿Por qué saldría con ellas? ¿Qué era aquello que tanto atraía a John y que tú ni siquiera podías ver? Tenías que averiguarlo, y tenías que hacerlo ya, antes de perder a John en una de esas decisiones que tomaba con la parte baja de su estómago.

¿Y qué hiciste? Pues lo que mejor sabías, ampliar tus ya considerables conocimientos sobre el doctor. ¿Dónde? Por supuesto, no en su portátil; podrías hacer un listado sin esfuerzo de todo su contenido. ¿Qué quedaba, pues? Sonreíste ante la idea; era hora del trabajo de campo.

Al contrario que a Mycroft, a ti esta parte de la investigación te encanta, y más aún si se trata de John. Pero eso es otra historia. Volvamos al presente.

Le encontraste gritando a la cara de la pared. Él, que siempre _- o casi siempre -_ guardaba las formas, las estaba perdiendo por completo.

Te quedaste tras él, esperando que se tranquilizara en breve y poder continuar con tus experimentos pendientes, pero no fue así. Bueno, si él mismo no podía ponerle fin a la situación, lo harías tú.

Te acercaste a su espalda, rodeando sus caderas, comenzando un beso en su cuello y acabándolo en sus labios, agotando todo su aire, haciéndole necesitar el tuyo, haciéndolo tuyo.

Un beso sensual, una respuesta no tanto.

- Sherlock, ya te he dicho que no puedes usar los besos para callarme cuando se te antoje - no estaba enfadado, sólo algo molesto por no haberlo visto venir. Nada que no pudieras sobrellevar.

- Vamos, John. Sabes que no tendría que llegar a esos extremos si tuvieras un poco más de autocontrol sobre el tema - sabes que no lleva bien que hablen sobre él, y que podrías solucionar todos sus problemas con una llamada pero, entonces, ¿dónde quedaría la diversión?

- No es divertido, Sherlock - cómo no sonreír ante ese rostro frustrado por una tontería.

- John, asume lo nuestro ya - tus labios volvieron a ocupar los suyos, para segundos más tarde separarse y decir - no me dejas trabajar en paz.

Pudiste ver cómo pasaba del placer al enfado en un solo paso, y volviste a sonreír, ahora con algo de burla en tu mirada. Por fin podrías seguir trabajando porque, aunque nadie lo supiera, ver a John en ese grado de excitación hacía que a ti te pasara lo mismo, pero en otro sentido.

**o.o.o**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Este fic pertenece a un pack, por ahora de tres en mente, que están en proceso. Sí, no es lineal, lo pensé así xP.**

**De nuevo, Solina, ¡Muchas Felicidades! Que la pases genial :D **

**y espero que te haya gustado ;)**


End file.
